My Girlfriend's Roommate
by Tyson FoxFlame
Summary: [AU Taiora,Taito] Tai thought his girlfriend was the best. But when she goes off to college, she rents a place with another girl, so he thinks. He walked to her place and knocked on the door, revealing a...guy? What! Blond sexy model? This can't be good..


When I first met my girlfriend, I instantly knew that she was "The One." No question about it, she was meant to be my one and only. Then again, I suppose it helps that I had known her for most of my life, since we were about five or six, if I recall.

Unlike most little girls our age, she didn't seem to be infested with the dreaded "cooties" us little boys feared getting from being too close to the little girls. When she first walked into our Kindergarten classroom, dressed in a pair of overalls with a red t-shirt underneath and a backwards black baseball cap on top of her head, I knew right away that she was different from the other girls who were all dressed in pretty lace and pink. Lots and lots of pink. The girls tried to convince her to play dolls with them, but she wouldn't take it. Instead, she marched right up to me and my friends, asking if she could play with our trucks with us.

It was then I knew she was cool.

It took a little while but soon enough, we accepted her into our circle of boys. In our eyes, she was just another one of us without the extra…yeah. She didn't seem to mind that she was missing a piece of her though (and yes, later on I did come to find out that she wasn't suppose to have one to begin with). As we grew older, she and I became closer friends, soon deciding that each was worthy of the title of the other's "best friend". By the time we were eight, we were inseparable.

Yagami Taichi and Takenouchi Sora. Through thick and thin forever and ever.

Sora stuck by me through everything. From the time I fell off the monkey bars and had to get stitches in my elbow when I was nine (I was really trying to show off for her and ended up losing my grip), to the time I developed my first crush (a pretty little French exchange student named Catherine), and even to the time I accidentally gave her a black eye (it took her about three weeks to forgive me for that one). I was with her through everything too, including the times I let her come spend the night at my house when she just couldn't stand life anymore. Those were the nights we spent hours just lying awake on my bed talking, staring out at the stars and the skyline through my bedroom window.

It was on a night such as that that we came to the conclusion that there was something more between us then just pure friendship. She had come to my apartment at the age of fifteen crying softly, basically babbling about how she couldn't stand all of the pressure of everything anymore, I can't remember. Those details are foggy to me. I do remember that I led her into my bedroom, like always, and we sat on my bed, like always. However, normally I can make her smile again by saying something rather stupid (an easy feat for me, trust me), but tonight I couldn't think of anything to say. So I did the next best thing.

I kissed her. I don't know why, but I kissed her. She didn't hesitate in kissing me back either. It was decided that we were close enough as it is, and the kiss felt so natural anyway, so we might as well be together romantically. Sora was always good at loving me. I suppose I'm just saying that because of how many times she's put up with my shit and forgiven me. We shared so many new types of experiences together, including our first make-out session. In case you're wondering, Odaiba Park, swing set, 10:59pm. Point being, Sora and I were in love.

Three years later and Sora and I are still together. However, she applied for (and got accepted into) a university that was located in Kyoto, three hours from our city of Odaiba. This meant being far away from me, very far away. But we manage somehow. I got accepted into a university inside the city, so I stayed and continued to live with my parents and little sister. However, I took every opportunity I could to catch a train and head to Kyoto to visit my true love.

Every opportunity turned out to be once every three weeks or so.

Today was one of those days I had off from school and soccer practice and work. These days are very rare, let me tell you. Anyway, Sora had called me about three weeks ago telling me that she had moved into a new apartment that I would "simply adore". Of course, being the loving boyfriend I am, I replied with a smooth, "I don't care about seeing the apartment, I care about seeing you." She giggled and said I was sweet. She then went on to talk about how great the view was and how her new roommate was absolutely wonderful. I swear, almost every other sentence I heard from her that day was about Yama-chan this and Yama-chan that. Yama-chan must be quite a girl to get along with Sora so well. Sora said that I had to come over as soon as possible to meet her and to see the apartment and just because she missed me. Aw. Obviously I wasn't going to pass up the chance to go see her.

So here I am sitting on a train and my journey is almost over.

"Next stop, Kyoto station." Okay so I stand corrected. My journey was over for now. The train slowed to a halt and I grabbed my duffel bag containing my overnight things. Sora and I figured that I could just stay there for the night instead of traveling home so late. I headed out into the subway terminal and rode the escalator up to the main street, immediately spotting a street sign. I recognized it as the street Sora's new apartment was on. Feeling a sudden lightness in my heart, I had to prevent myself from skipping merrily down the street, following the directions my girlfriend had given me just the day before.

It wasn't long before I found a rather nice building, light blue in color and several stories high. I let out a low whistle and walked up to the intercom, pushing it to ring for Sora.

"Yes?" her sweet voice rang out into my ears.

"Hello, Love," I replied. I heard her laugh at this.

"Hey Tai, I just unlocked the doors. Apartment number 626."

"I'm on it!" Readjusting my bag on my shoulder, I ran into the building and up the stairs, all six flights of them. I wasn't really tired though by the time I got to her floor. Thank soccer conditioning. I wandered down the hall, looking at the shiny numbers on the wall for 626. It was located in the middle of the hallway and I saw a name plate hanging from the door.

"Takenouchi and Ishida. Must be the right one!" I pressed the doorbell and waited, bouncing on my heels slightly. It wasn't long before the door swung open and revealed a blond…man? Wait what!

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice flowing gracefully from his pale pink lips, cobalt eyes blinking at me curiously. I blinked right back with my own muddy brown eyes, not quite sure what to make of the pale boy in front of me. He seemed to be about mine and Sora's age with golden blond locks that grew out to about the base of his neck, the ends flipping out into soft curls. His form was rather slender as he leaned his body against the door frame, continuing to watch me closely.

But that still doesn't explain anything. I snapped out of my stupor and gave him a nervous grin.

"Um, I'm looking for Sora?" I say, knowing my voice was sounding rather rusty. He nodded in understanding and his face split into a grin.

"So you must be Taichi. Sora's told me so much about you!" he exclaimed and practically pulled me into the apartment. "Have a seat, I'll go find Sora." He directed me towards the couch and I had no other choice but to sit, my bag at my feet and my head still confused. I heard voices from somewhere to my left, first the blond's, and then my beloved's. It wasn't long before my favorite red-head bounced out of the room, hugging me tightly from behind.

"Tai, it's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" I couldn't help but laugh as I hugged her back, kissing her lips quickly.

"You just talked to me a few days ago," I pointed out. She pouted and sat down next to me.

"I know, but seeing and talking are two different things," she replied and looked up where the blond boy was heading back into the kitchen. "Wait get back here!" she called after him. Shyly, the other male dragged his feet back into the living room and looked down at me, that same friendly smile never leaving his face. Sora beamed and looked back and forward between us, pointing at the blue-eyed boy.

"Tai, this is Yamato. He's my roommate I was telling you about," she introduced him.

"Hello, Taichi," he said politely, bowing slightly to show his respect. Wait a minute! My girlfriend is rooming with another guy? That's not **even** right! I continued to examine the guy in front of me, taking in his silk-like black shirt and fashionable dark blue jeans that clung to his hips nicely. Black boots peeked out from beneath his jeans and a denim jacket hung over his shoulder. I barely heard a word that Sora was saying, something about Yamato being a model for the clothing she was making in her Fashion Design class. It didn't matter, everything kind of was hazy after that.

He definitely looked like a model. That much was true. His long eyelashes fluttered every now and again as Sora continued talking, me nodding every now and again to show I was semi-listening. His skin was milky white, almost like the porcelain on Hikari's dolls from back home, rosy cheeks and dimples included. Even though those dolls freaked me out, this boy wasn't the least be intimidating. In fact, he was rather…well, breath-taking.

Well, I suppose if Sora had to room with another guy, it might as well be a guy that looked like a chick. That's what I figured anyway. But you know…

"I better check on dinner, I'll be right back," Yamato said calmly, excusing himself quietly to go back into his kitchen. Sora nodded and turned to me, grinning rather widely.

"Isn't he wonderful, Tai? He's so cool but of course, he could never replace you," she reassured me. I nodded again and inwardly sighed, watching Yamato walk away and disappear from sight.

Somehow, I have a feeling this blond beauty was going to test my relationship with Sora.

"Come and eat guys, it's ready," Yamato called as he poked his head out of the kitchen, closing one eye in a luscious wink. Licking the corner of his mouth, he jerked his head to motion for us to come forward, for me to come forward actually. I swallowed hard and stood up, trying to concentrate on my conversation with Sora and where I was going, not the sudden tightness in my jeans.

Oh yeah, he was **really** testing things. I could tell.

* * *

If any of you recognize this, yes, this is the same one me and neo were going to write together. However, since it was my idea and I wrote the first chapter, neo andI decided just to let it be my project ; Anyway, I hope you like it, I actually have plans for this one. 


End file.
